gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/The POTCO Prayer Book
The Wiki seems to be going through a lot of necessary changes, both good and bad, and in these complicated times, I feel that we will benefit much from looking to God! Please feel free to edit this page and input one or more of your favorite prayers. :) The best way to pray: • Find a quiet place to pray Many people find this helpful. Perhaps there is a place in the house where you can go and "close the door" and remind yourself that God is with you, that He cares for you. A place where you can pour your heart out to Him. A place you can hear His "still small voice" • Go for a walk Going outside, enjoying creation, these things can be helpful to clear the mind and converse with God. You might find as you walk that your mind naturally starts to think about the day, perhaps you are meeting a friend or you become aware of something that needs to be done. Instead of worrying about these things, give them over to your Father in Heaven, who cares so much more for you the birds of the air. • Write your prayers down Some people find it easier to write their prayers down, as if writing a letter to a close friend. Remember that you can be as honest and open as you like with God. There is nothing he has not seen before! And Hisforgiveness is without boundaries. You may wish to turn your writing in a book, creating a daily prayer journal. You could also keep a note here of anything that you feel God may be saying to you. • Read the newspaper and pray! Watching the T.V. or reading a news item and then stopping to pray is a good way of praying for others. This is known as "intercession". It's good to be informed as you talk to God about these things, as you pray specifically for people and events. Lord Hector Wildhayes *'"Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our debts, as we forgive our debtors. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, for ever. Amen."' *'"Lord, make me a channel of your peace."' *'"God grant me the serenity to accept things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference."' Sir Joseph Grey *'"Our Father, Art, who is up in Heaven. Aloe Vera be thy name. The thigh... Thy kingdom... come... the magic kingdom. As it is on Earth in a helicopter. Give us this day our daily... pizza. And let us digest it. Forgive us, forgive our passes we forget sometimes. On women folk with their... to dine, like that is a nice caboose you got there."' *'"That's not part of it, I know that. Keep your heads bowed please. Forgive our tress passes. And lead us not into the Temptations for we are tired of their music and dancing. And deliver us from evil with your sword and mighty falcon. Forever and ever and ever. Amen."' Gman *'"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."' Sir Hawke **'"Father, this world sometimes bewilders me and is beyond my understanding. I see poverty and disease, storms and earthquakes, war and killing. Many hearts are bound by ego and fear. Please strengthen my faith in your higher purpose and open my mind to the truth that everything is unfolding according to your divine plan. Let compassion and love for my brothers and sisters flow from me and may we all be uplifted by your glory. AMEN."'